


Banishment

by bored_now



Series: Sweet Sigyn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Darcy is Sigyn, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, Odin messes up everything he touches, Sigyn could use a hug too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: Sigyn has been banished to Midgard.  Why was she sent here and will she ever be able to return to Asgard and her beloved Loki? Can stand alone but read "Dream Girl" first for more context
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Sweet Sigyn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Banishment

Darcy Lewis. Darcy. Lewis. Darcy, Darcy, Darcy.

She repeated the name in her head over and over. This was her name now and she was going to remember it. Sigyn sighed. It had been 100 years since the Allfather had sent her to Midgard. Earth. Earth, Earth, Earth, she reminded herself. 

Why she was sent here, she still didn’t know. For the first few months, she expected Loki to come after her. When he did not, not even when she lost the baby, she realized that something deeper than her own understanding must’ve happened on Asgard to cause her to be banished. If her husband wouldn’t come for her at such a time as  _ that _ , then she knew that she was here for good.

Sigyn knew that she was fortunate when she arrived on Earth. A kindly older widow woman, Mrs. Elliott, had taken her in and helped her…adjust. She called her Dorothy and left Sigyn (Dorothy) her considerable wealth when she passed. Not that this was the only thing Mrs. Elliot had done for her. To Sigyn’s shock, her magic had deserted her. She couldn’t speak the All Tongue anymore, nor conjure even the smallest of items from the ether. 

Mrs. Elliott had been patient with her. Had explained things to her. And Dorothy (Sigyn) had been a constant companion to the older lady as she began to fade from the earthly plane. 

Over the intervening years, Sigyn had come to feel that her time on Mid…Earth, had been a form of freedom. There was no court here to watch her every move and dissect her relationship with Loki. She was free to speak her mind as she never had been before. And things on Earth changed so quickly! In the less than a hundred years since she’d been…dropped…here, things had changed so much! 

The only things that still made her sad were that she had to leave her beloved husband and the loss of their child. Although, as the time of her stay extended, and Loki still hadn’t found her, Sigyn grew to be slightly bitter. Why did he not come? Were all his vows as meaningless as those around her had always said they would be? Loki was surely not cut off from his magics and he knew how to walk the paths of Yggdrasil unseen. Surely, she meant enough to him to look for? Or was he so bitterly disappointed at her inability to save their child? Wouldn’t he at least come to say good-bye and cut all ties? 

Sigyn sighed and grit her teeth. If he wouldn’t find her, then  _ she _ would find her way back to  _ him. _ It wouldn’t be easy without her magic, but over time, Sigyn had seen the mortal realm advance in what they called “technology”. She felt sure that these mortals would eventually figure it out. She had been searching and searching for a way to get home and had finally stumbled across Dr. Foster and her research into the Einstein-Rosen bridge. Sigyn had smiled in delight when she started to read about the Einstein-Rosen bridge. It was the Bifrost! The mortals had been working on developing a Bifrost! 

It had been easy for her to hack into the University and get herself an ID; she’d been doing that since computers had been invented to update her identity every few years. From there, it had been even easier to delete all other applicants for the internship to ensure that  _ she _ would be the one picked. 

Then, Thor had landed. She had been so surprised to see her brother-in-law that she tased him before she even registered that she had pulled the trigger. 

Sigyn had learned early on in her banishment that she couldn’t talk to mortals about her life on Asgard. It was part of the reason why she had picked political science for Darcy’s major. But when faced with Thor, Thor who she had known for one thousand years and who didn’t recognize her, she found that Odin AllFather had also cursed her not to be able to talk about her life to anyone, Aesir or mortal. 

The longer Thor stayed with them, the more she realized that he didn’t recognize her at all. She thought over all the time that she had been on Midgard without Loki ever trying to contact her. She realized that she hadn’t just been banished to Midgard, she’d been erased. Her heart ached with the thought. When the Destroyer came, when Thor called it Loki, she didn’t know what to do. 

She was banished. She was lost. Her husband had obviously been transformed from the sweet man she had known to a homicidal maniac who had no qualms destroying a town while trying to kill his brother. 

She watched with a bittersweet taste in her mouth as the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor took the Bifrost back to Asgard. Back home. Her tongue felt stuck in her throat as they disappeared and she felt despair well up inside of her. If no one remembered her, was Asgard even her home?

Sigyn stood there with Jane Foster and Dr. Selvig and stared up at the sky. She could imagine what was going on. She had seen Loki and Thor fight on the practice fields before, but they would both be in earnest now. When she saw the shattered lights that seem to rain down on them, she felt a wave of something pass through her. 

The spell was broken.

The AllFather had tied his curse to the power of the Bifrost and with the Bifrost broken, the spell was broken. She was free.

And stranded. 

With the Bifrost broken, she would be stuck on Midgard. Her magic was back, true, but she had never been able to navigate the paths of Yggdrasil alone. She needed Loki for that. Giving a bitter laugh, she wondered if she would ever see her husband again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor looked down at Midgard from the shattered remains of the Bifrost. Sigyn! How could he have forgotten Sigyn! But he knew how. And how bitterly did he regret his father’s decision as a Loki without Sigyn was a Loki full of bitterness and hate. He only hoped that Sigyn would stay close and protect his dear Jane. He knew that while the House of Odin had not been kind to her, Sigyn would be kind in return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki fell. The darkness was all around him as he saw the Bifrost shatter and his mind rushed to accept all the memories that had been shifted and altered. Sigyn! How he had missed her! And Odin had taken her away from him! He had seen her sweet face in the background through the eyes of the destroyer and he closed his eyes in shame. Surely, she would hate him now. And what of their child? He choked and writhed in the air rushing past him. He continued to fall…he continued to weep…his bitterness against Asgard grew. He fell, and fell, and fell…until he landed. And then, he wished that he was still falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Odin. What a jerk. I'm having a little trouble with the ending for Part 3 (the final part) but wanted to post this one here since it's ready.


End file.
